American Mountie: Sex Train
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to; AM: Bondage Is Bonding. Fraser's sketching something that has caught Ray.K's interest, but that doesn't mean Fraser has to share, and Dean likes to play. With some punishment for Ray.K


**a/n: Sequel to: AM; Bondage is Bonding. Includes: Fraser/Dean, Ray.K/Dean, ****illustrated**** Ray.K/Fraser/Dean.**

**Summary: **_Fraser's sketching something that ha__s__ caught Ray.K's interest, but that doesn't mean Fraser has to share, and Dean likes to play._

* * *

**American Mountie: Sex Train.**

Ray's face was scrunched up, his whole body coiled as he forced himself to sit still- to not jump up and tackle Fraser, who was just a few yards in front of him, his sketch pad in his lap. His eyes were closed and his chin up, a light furrow between his brows, and a frown on his lips as he concentrated. Ray didn't get how Fraser could draw like that, it was like him tryin' to walk a straight line in the dark. But Fraser could and he was, the muscles in his arm twitching with every little stroke that he did.

Ray always found it hot when Fraser sketched. He was always ramrod straight, his knees locked like when he was a watcher at the consulate, but at the same time, he seemed more relaxed than he did after sex. It was odd, and he didn't sketch naked either- something that would have made this experience way more sexier- but instead wore his black uniform trousers with the yellow stripe up the outside of either leg, his white flannel long sleeve with raised suspenders.

"Please stop fidgeting, Ray." Fraser intoned.

"I'm not fidgeting," Ray glowered.

Dean smirked at him form where he stood behind Fraser. "You're like a kid hopped up on sugar that's been sent to the corner." he deadpanned.

Ray barred his teeth in answer.

Dean chuckled. "It's a gift to you, Ray." he told the other man and kissed the side of Fraser neck. "Ain't that right, Ben."

"Mm," Fraser said in answer as he continued to draw.

"For what?" Ray asked suspiciously, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, only 'cause you asked." Dean said overly sweetly. "Drugging us and tying us up and all. When you said that you liked bondage, I didn't think of it like that. And that video... I'm gonna find that, you know." his expression went completely serious.

A grin was twitching at the corner of Ray's mouth but he forced it away with effort and made his expression match Dean's. "I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I did, you'll never find it."

"You got a nice pair of balls there, Ray." Dean comment in turn, standing up a little behind Fraser. "But I've been trained in the ways of torture, and with my handy Canadian at my side..."

"Please don't include me any further into this." Fraser asked, opening his eyes and looking up at Dean. "I am no one's sidekick,"

Dean gave him a kiss at the statement. "I know that you enjoy a little mischief," he purred, and took a hold of either side of Fraser's face and kissed him upside-down.

Fraser's stiff posture seemed to melt into the kiss, his hold on the pad loose in the tips of his fingers. Ray watched them for a moment, now would be the time to grab Fraser's pad, while both he and Dean were occupied. He zoomed from his seat, his arm outstretched and fingers extended. He was inches away from it when Dean's hand shot from the side of Fraser's face and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Ray cursed, but then tried to grab with his free hand, but then Fraser dropped his pencil and his hand striked like a snake.

"Shit!" Ray growled.

"No peeking," Dean mumbled against Fraser's lips.

"It wouldn't be appropriate," Fraser sighed in agreement.

Ray tried to tug his hands free from their grip, but he couldn't break free. He was so close to, it was right there. He could see the edge of the pad, but not much else. He let out a growl of frustration. "Just let me see it!" he whined.

Dean chuckled against Fraser's lips before he paused and glanced up at Ray. "It's not finished yet..."

"So take a seat, Ray." Fraser concluded, he peered at Ray from behind Dean, a smile on his lips. He and Dean both gave the man a pointed look before they let go of Ray's wrists.

Ray glowered at them for a moment before he turned and stomped back to his seat, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat down heavily like a pissed teenager. He pout-glared at the pair.

Dean gave Fraser one last, deep kiss before he straightened up, his hands on his shoulders. He grinned at Ray as Fraser picked up his pencil again and went back to sketching, this time with his eyes open. Ray's lips were twisted into a frown as he watched them.

It felt like forever before Fraser finally held the pad above his head to show Dean his pictured.

Dean grinned his approval. "Nice work, Ben." he clapped him on the shoulders and took the pad from Fraser. "Ray's going to appreciate this very much." he shot a grin at Ray that. He carefully removed the page from the spine of the book, before he handed the pad back to Fraser. He walked over to the kitchen counter and popped the back off a frame that he'd gotten just for this and put the picture inside. He popped the back in place again and turned from the counter and walked over to the wall that was behind Fraser and gave Ray a good view.

Ray was on the edge of his seat as he watched Dean hang the frame in confusion.

Dean turned around to face Ray, his body blocking Ray's view. He grinned, "Me and Benny hope you like it." he wiggled his brows as Fraser got from his seat and went over to Dean, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"We really do, Ray."

Ray's eyes flickered between the two, he was suddenly nervous. This was supposed to be a punishment or something, right? So how could a sketch do that?

"What're you waiting for, Ray?" Fraser inquired.

Ray shook his head and stood up, slowly making his way over to Dean and Fraser like they were going to axe-murder him at any moment. But when he got there, they didn't and they stepped away from the picture. It took a second for his gaze to focus on the sketch, but when he did... his jaw literally drop.

The picture; Ray swallowed, he was speechless.

It was the three of them. All naked, each expression frozen in that of ecstasy. It was a picture of Fraser fucking Ray from behind, but at the same time Dean was fucking Fraser from behind. It was in great detail too. With shadowing and everything looked real, even the sweat and the curls of hair and old war wounds.

Ray was sure that he'd gotten hard and come with the minute that he was looking at the picture. "Wha-" he cleared his throat, trying to spit words out, but he couldn't seem to.

"Do you like it?" Fraser asked.

A strained sound left Ray's throat. "It's- can we-?"

"Nope," Dean shook his head, popping the 'p'.

Ray finally tore his gaze from the picture with effort at that. "What? Why?"

"Because," Dean said. "This is your punishment. You can stare at this all you want and dream, but it's never going to happen."

"What?" Ray asked, hurt.

"It's torture, isn't? That what the Sex Train does, it changes people." He let out a bark of laughter. "It's never coming down either, so you can forget about that." he gave Ray a kiss before he walked down the hall, whistling some AC/DC.

Ray was unmoving.

"Don't think too much into it, Ray." Fraser told him, a hand on his shoulder. "You know that with something like this, Dean won't hold off for long." he smiled before he left Ray standing there.

"So not fair," Ray muttered, looking at the picture. "Sex Train, you're going to happen if it's the last thing that I do." he swore it.

_f- inished, for now once again. More "American Mountie" fics should be up soon. And I do know that Ray.K has been more in focus than Fraser, but I have a few ideas on that and I'll eventually get around to writing and posting them._

_I hope that you've enjoy my __American__ Mountie fics so far and have reviewed!_


End file.
